


A new kind of orgasm

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day16Then Eva touched him again directly on his nipples. This sudden touch gave the center of his pleasure renewedsmall electric shocks. Flushed with lust, he began to arch and writhe under her fingers,panting and groaning harder and harder. Gabriel was sure he would die if he could not come immediately.He was exhausted, there was almost nothing left. He held his breath and cramped his abdominal muscles together.





	A new kind of orgasm

Eva had thought for some time how to tackle this topic. Hard or tender? But as they had a hard topic later, she decided on the tender version.

 

"Lie down on the massage table."

Gabriel did as he was told, wearing only his undershirt and underpants. Although he was surprised because of the undershirt, also asked no further.

Then his eyes were blindfolded and he took a deep breath expectantly as he sank back. With a kiss on his lips and a breathy, 'I love you', he knew everything he needed to know and put his arms relaxed beside his body.

"I belong to you."

Eva kept admiring her husband's ability to switch off so well and focus on one thing.

"From now on your attention will always go exactly where my hands are."

Then she stood on his right side and let her hands slide over his skin as light as a feather. She hardly touched him, just moved her hands over his little hair and Gabriel was immediately electrified.

 

Satisfied, he closed his eyes under his blindfold and concentrated only on Eva's hands, which moved up his right foot over his leg, gliding over his loins, then over his right side on his arm back down to his hand, back up over his little hair to his neck, then ending in a gentle stroking of his right side of the face.

On her fingers sliding along the neckline of his undershirt, as on the wearer on his right shoulder. They were just gauzy touches, but they moved the blood in his body. As if by chance, Eva stroked the fabric on his chest and across his stomach down to the thigh and from there gently along the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Once again, she stroked the soft fabric of his undershirt, her fingertips repeatedly touched his right nipple which straightened greedily and was already clearly visible under the undershirt.

Gabriel breathed audibly more intense and Eva chuckled at the thought of how sensitive her husband was to touch.

He felt a curious hand vanish under his undershirt and also how his penis twitched expectantly in his underpants.

"Raise your arms," she whispered, and soon she pulled off his undershirt.

Then she put his right arm over his head and played the hairs under his armpit, cautiously scraping her fingernails along the inside of his arm, across his palm, and back to his armpit.

As if by chance, her hand touched his nipple and he immediately responded strongly, groaning loudly.

Gabriel knew he was very sensitive, but that was new to him too. It was almost incomprehensible to him that it aroused him so much. He was already feeling the pull in his lower abdomen and the slight wave that was always coming, just before a few drops left his urethra. His pants were getting tighter and tighter.

 

Eva had heard his silent plea and released him from the prison. Stiff and hard his penis flicked on his stomach and Gabriel held his breath for a brief moment.

Again he felt demanding fingertips that first teased his little hair around his nipple, getting closer and closer to their goal. At first, they drew only fleeting, but then increasingly intense and faster circles.

Again he felt his cock throb with desire and drip, as she tapped lightly with the tip of her finger and gently rubbed over the hard tip back and forth. From that moment on, he was almost only moaning. Under his navel had already formed a small lake to which more and more drops were added.

 

That her experiment would be a success, Eva was clear at that moment. It already made him so horny that she stopped.

Finally, she ran her hand over his stomach, bathed her fingertip in the small lake and wet his lips with the clear, salty-tasting distillate of his lust, whereupon he greedily stuck out his tongue.

She covered her husband's quivering body with a light blanket, removed his blindfold and left him alone for fifteen minutes. Before she left, she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, winked into the camera and pressed 'pause'.

 

Gabriel had indeed fallen asleep briefly because he was a little startled when she covered his eyes again.

Then Eva went to his left side and stroked gently over the fabric of the light blanket, pulled it slowly down from him. Of course, this part of the body was given just as much attention as its right.

Once again, it was the inside of the arm, the armpit and, of course, the nipple itself, which once again caused him less and then strong feelings of pleasure. Gabriel felt that his left nipple was even more sensitive, purred like a tomcat and enjoyed the tender touches.

Fascinated, Eva watched as his highly sensitive skin quivered under her touch, melting down beneath her hands.

She had never experienced a man who responded so intensely to the touch of his nipples and it gave her just as much pleasure to give him those feelings. There was not a word spoken and Gabriel was completely trapped in his own world. A world of sensations.

Again she let him rest a little and went out for a few minutes.

There was soft music in the background and Gabriel sank into his thoughts.

He thanked God, the chance or the fate, to have found this person and never in his life had he met a woman who had caused such strong feelings in him. She was his great love, his soul mate, his other half without whom he did not feel complete. Trust, love, respect ... never before had these words been so clear to him.

 

Eva knew that she would soon have him where she wanted him to be. But she wanted to extend her pleasure and, of course, his as long as possible.

So now she had made his two nipples hot one after the other. She stood behind his head and touched his two nipples simultaneously. His intense wheezing and moaning showed her that she had to be careful now.

At first delicate, her fingers circled his chest, dipping into his armpits and approaching the goal more and more. They circled gently, tapping and softly rubbing on the top.

She smiled slightly at the thought when she read a few days ago that humanity was wondering why a man actually had nipples. She knew the answer. Exactly for this purpose.

Now Eva intensified the touch and rubbed finger-for-finger over the highly sensitive skin and let her husband respond with relish.

 

His abdomen was wet all over. His body reared lustfully as she twirled and pulled lightly on them.

"Tighten your muscles when you're just about to come," she then gave him an order, by now he had a good grip so he could control himself well.

Gabriel had his hands firmly pressed into the fabric of the couch and his arousal increased dangerously, as Eva rubbed her nails first slowly, then faster and faster over his nipples, from left to right, from top to bottom.

Gabriel was exhausted, there was almost nothing left. He held his breath and cramped his abdominal muscles together.

Immediately Eva let go of him and let him come down again.

_'Oh God, that was close!'_

Although his penis had shrunk back to normal, he was totally aroused inside.

Then Eva touched him again directly on his nipples. This sudden touch gave the center of his pleasure renewed small electric shocks. Flushed with lust, he began to arch and writhe under her fingers, panting and groaning harder and harder. Gabriel was sure he would die if he could not come immediately.

With one hand she untied his blindfold while she intensified her activity with the other. His muscles tensed, his body twisted ecstatically, he screamed and catapulted his seed so far that he hit her arm, though she was behind his head.

"I love to see you when you come and treat it as a compliment if I can do it without touching you."

With her finger, she dived into his seed-covered chest and brought it to her lips to lick it with relish.

"You're absolutely awesome Honey, only you can do it."

They shared his pleasure juice and kissed deeply. As if sucked her mouth stuck to his, the tongues entwined and neither of them was able to finish this.

 

After dinner and a little break, it was up to him to caress the body of his wife according to all the rules of the art. Only when she whimpered under the electrifying touch of his soft hands, purred, gasped and moaned until she begged him to finally dive, only then he showed mercy.

It was not only Eva who discovered new things, but Gabriel also surprised her again and again and both had quietly set out to explore each cell of their body and to energize them.

He showed her over and over again how he could drive her well-aimed into insanity, with short thrusts right into her G-spot, with slow thrusts down where he stimulated her sensitive pearl and with long deep bumps that let them feel their complete bondage.

Eva was on fire, desperate for her salvation, but after her husband had jerked off shortly before, he could last longer ... he thought. She was already in her orgasm, as she firmly grabbed his two nipples, which were damn irritated and he discharged at the same moment in her.

"I underestimate you again and again," he gasped exhausted and Eva laughed at his chest.

 

next work ... 

day 17

**Orgasmus denial**

Lucifer/Balthazar

 


End file.
